I'll Keep You Warm
by LaSuen
Summary: It's good when someone is always there for you. One-shot. Destiel.


**Title**: I'll keep you warm (Я тебя согрею)

**Author**: Owk

**Translator**: LaSuen

**Beta**: Adara-chan67

**Disclaimer**: We do not own anything

**Summary**: It's good when someone is always there for you.

**A/N**: I'd like to thank Owk for her beautiful story! Many thanks are also sent to my beta Adara-chan67 for her help!

Hope you'll enjoy it! Reviews are much appreciated!

х х х

'Sam has been absent already for two days,' thought Dean to himself, taking a swig of beer and clicking the remote without paying much attention to the changing channels. 'Probably with that bitch again.'

Something between him and Sam just wasn't right since the older brother came back from hell. Sam seemed to have trouble getting used to him being back. At least, that was what Dean thought. Although, it could've been due to the fact that he himself didn't save Dean from hell. Or probably... well, Dean could think up dozens of reasons, but he had not an earthly idea whether even one of them was close to reality. For now he'd been sitting in this godforsaken motel for what seemed like forever, not knowing what to occupy himself with.

"If only somebody showed up..." he sighed.

"Dean."

Startled and evidently caught off-guard, the man toppled over his glass of beer. Fizzing, the drink was immediately absorbed by his jeans.

"What the...! Cass!" Dean shouted, jumping up straight and trying to clean it off. "Just when I finally got to have a decent drink from a glass like a normal person, here you are."

"I don't understand, Dean," the angel's eyes were wide open. "I thought you felt sad and lonely."

"I... what?" Noticing that all his best endeavors to rub off the rest of the beer were not doing much good, he stopped and stared at Castiel. "What made you think so?"

"I felt it," he answered honestly.

"You can feel what I feel?"

"Well, yes."

Dean squinted.

"What am I feeling now?"

"Sadness, loneliness, devastation," the angel was quick to obey. "You miss Sam. Anxiety..."

"Alright, alright." Dean raised his hands. "I get it. You're an angelic emotional radar."

"I guess," said Cass in an uncertain voice, smiling suddenly – warmly, openly, trusting. Only children who don't know evil and sorrow can have a smile like that. And, well, angels.

Dean swallowed and hurried to avert his eyes. Castiel's smile made him feel funny. Dean was afraid to admit it, but seeing the angel smile made him want badly to hug him as though he was a stuffed teddy bear, and to smother him with caresses. A completely absurd desire for a man, let alone a hunter, who couldn't even recall if he'd ever had a teddy bear. Sammy had, that's for sure, but him? Dean couldn't remember.

"Dean, are you alright?"

Castiel was suddenly right in front of him, looking deep into his eyes. Startled, Dean stepped back and almost blushed a little. He was glad the angel could only read emotions. Who knows how he would've reacted, had he known that the sinner he saved was imagining him as a stuffed animal. Him, the Warrior of the Lord.

"Cass, personal space? Remember?" he asked instead of answering, sitting back on the sofa. His wet jeans made him feel terribly uncomfortable but he decided to keep his patience.

"Sorry," the angel said simply, batting his eyelashes.

"Well?" he asked a bit ruder than intended. "You've come to divert me?"

"Quite," Cas nodded. "I've come to favor your fighting spirits."

After that one Dean felt himself blushing so bad his cheeks seemed on fire. Castiel was watching him in perplexity.

"Well," Dean stiffed a cough. "Go ahead."

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" inquired the angel.

"Caaaaass!" moaned the man, falling onto his back.

"Which means you don't know?" ascertained the other.

"Ah."

"Okay," said Castiel, slightly unsure.

The next moment he stepped towards to the sofa Dean was lying on and sat by his side, leaning closer to his face. Before the other could even be surprised or ask anything, two firm fingers pressed onto his forehead, and a bright light appeared in front of his eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Dean couldn't blink the sparkles off his eyes. "Cass! Will you knock it off already? You could've blinded me."

"Wasn't me," said the angel quietly. "It's only sun."

"What?" Dean's eyes finally got used to the dazzling light and he could get a better look around. "Where... are we?"

There was a transparent blue of the sky all around him, bright and serene as it never is when you're looking at it from beneath. And he and Castiel were sitting on...

"Wait, are we on a cloud?" asked Dean, and the angel just nodded.

Carefully, Dean touched something soft, warm and not in the least like cotton. It was more like swan's down. Not that Dean knew what it's like, but in his childhood, when he still had time to think about those things, he thought that clouds were made from down – white, warm and very soft.

"Amazing, you," he shook his head. "Tell anybody – won't even believe. Dean Winchester sat on a cloud."

"You like it?"

"You even asking?"

They stayed there for a long time. In silence. Yes, Dean definitely liked this quality of Castiel. With him you could simply sit there in silence. With Sam it was different. Dean loved his brother, that went without saying, but to sit with him in silence? Hardly. Sam always wanted to analyze something, to talk things through. Cass, on the other hand, could keep him company without always talking.

Quiet, peace and the serene blue of the sky that made him dozy... Dean realized he'd fallen asleep only when he woke up. He stretched and sat. Castiel was still at his side.

"Got some rest?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Already?" Dean blurted out, unable to help himself. "If you're in a hurry..."

"I'm not. But I thought you were cold."

"A bit, but..." Dean took a good look around the sky. He hadn't felt so good in a long while.

"Alright. I'll keep you warm," said the angel, understanding.

"Will you?" Dean said in a slightly tense voice.

In the next moment something flapped, and Dean felt a warming tender touch. Lowering his eyes, he saw himself being wrapped by a huge white wing. The other one lay by Castiel's side. Unconsciously wanting to make the angel comfortable too, Dean scooched closer so that it would be more convenient for Cass to... what, hug him? The unexpected thought appeared and faded away. The man and the angel sat side by side, both were enjoying the peace and unanimity. Both had an unconscious thought that possibly one day such embrace just wouldn't be enough. But for now... for now they had the sun, inch by inch sliding towards the horizon, this cloud and soft, warming wings.

х х х

If you made it to the end, please toss us a few words! :) You'll make three people happy! =)


End file.
